A New Life: Amy & Ty
by Trailrider4life
Summary: Amy and Ty are engaged! Read this little story and let me know if you want more! {COMPLETE}
1. Chapter 1

Amy scanned the pasture for her buckskin pony, and whistled. He looked up, and she smiled as his thick forelock covered his eyes.

"Sundance! Here, man!"

The pony pranced up to her, moving horses out of the way as he came. She wrapped the neck rope she was holding around his golden neck, and led him through the gate.

"A little liberty trail ride, for the heck of it."

Sundance tucked his head and let it out, nickering gently in the distance. She smiled and rubbed his neck with her hand. Catching a glimpse of the ring on her finger, she smiled.

"Oh, Ty..."

Amy, now 19 and engaged to Ty, was loving every bit of Heartland. Her wedding was to be at Ocanumba, and Lou and Grandpa were so excited for her.

Ty, Amy, Lou, Peter, and Jack were all going to live on the ranch together, running Heartland as a family buissness. Amy couldn't wrap her head around it, but was overjoyed.

Letting her thoughts drift her away, she sprang up on the pony and sat up straight.

"I'm outgrowing you, little fella!"

Sundance snorted and as soon as she nudged him with her boot heel, he took off. She smiled as the wind whipped her hair around, and as Sundance's powerful stride rippled beneath her.

The pony never gave up, stretching his neck out and enjoying every second passing by. Amy let out an overjoyed yell, and let Sundance go.

"Go, boy! GO!" she nudged him again, relaxed her seat, and let him give her all he had.

She laughed as they slowed down, and once again rubbed his neck.

"Oh, Sundance! I've missed riding you so much!"

He snorted, and as she watched him, her eyes grew misty. _Will everything change when I get married? Will I have to give up these moments?_

She shook her head, and then looked at Sundnace. No, she won't. Ty loves horses, too. He will ride with her. Let her enjoy these moments like she always has.

She looked around, and realized they had gotton off Teak's Hill. Mentally marking the spot, Amy decided going onto Crooked Arrow would be the quickest route home.

"Okay. Crooked Arrow Sundance. Let's take it."

She manuvered the pony with her legs to the trailhead, and pushed him onto it. Crooked Arrow was curvy, of course, and straight down.

And Amy was bareback and bridleless...

Sundance picked his way down the hill, and Amy relaxed her seat, but stayed centered over his back.

"Good man. Easy does it. Easy, easy."

After about 2 minutes of a steady downhill pace, they finally reached flatground. Only thing was, there was a deep, thin place where the ground had sunk.

Amy was too scared to just walk over it, and drug a log into place over it.

"Okay, let's jump!"

Turning her pony around, she steered him toward the log. Sundance tucked his knees, pushed off, and they soared over. Amy smiled and laughed, her two-point perfect.

Stopping Sundance and looking where he had pushed off, she saw the ground had given in more.

"Good thing we're alright. That could have been _bad._"

Once again on her way home, she let him lope to the ranch. When they got there, Ty was waiting for her.

"Amy! Hey!" Ty jogged towaad her and took Sundance, giving her a hug and kissing her cheek.

Amy laughed and hugged him back. "Hey, let me put him up, and I will be there in a second."

She hosed Sundance off, and put him back in the pasture. "Go, man. I had fun today." She rubbed his hindquarters, and he jogged off.

Amy turned around to look at Ty again. "Okay, I'm all yours." She took a deep breath, and looked at him.

Ty smiled. "Do you have a dress yet?"

Amy nodded.

"And shoes?"

She nodded again.

Ty smiled. "Good! I don't know about you, but I'm ready. I really love you, Amy."

Amy smiled. "I am, trust me. And I love you, too!" She hugged him gently, and looked into his emerald eyes. They seemed to be dancing, and Amy smiled to herself.

Ty grabbed Amy's hand and said, "Let's go see Lou and Jack."

Amy nodded, and realized now, that her wedding was tomorrow...

Walking in, Lou greeted them. "Hey, love birds. How's everything?"

Amy and ty smiled, and Amy spoke first. "Great. Very, very good! I'm all ready, and so is Ty. Are we going to Ocanumba tonight?"

Lou nodded. "Yes. You and Ty are staying there tonight, and I am staying with you." She smiled.

Ty looked at her. "Lou, can I talk to you?"

Lou nodded before saying, "Sure. Come back here."

Ty gently let go of Amy's hand, and walked to Lou's room with her. "Lou," he began, "I'm so nervous! Do I just, say the vows and..." he stopped, his face full of fea and axienty.

Lou laughed. "It all comes, Ty. Don't worry!"

Ty swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay, okay. I won't."

He walked back to Amy. "Okay, where's your bag?"

Amy raised it up. "In my hand..." She laughed, raising her eyebrows. "You okay?"

Ty looked at her. "Nervous, but all good."

Amy nodded and laughed. "It's alright. I am, too."

Grabbing both their bags, he gestured for Amy to come to his truck. "I'm driving there. Lou and Jack will come later."

Amy smiled. "Yay!" She grabbed his hand and got in his truck. Ty slid into the driver's side, and cranked it up. Easing from the driveway, they headed to Ocanumba.

"I wanna see you in your dress."

Amy looked at him. "That's bad luck!"

"To wanna see my fiance?"

"No, to _actually_ see me," she said, laughing.

Ty shrugged. "I will wait then."

She laughed again, and grabbed his hand. Looking at his face, she smiled.

_My husband. My future, my partner, and everything I will ever need. I love you, Ty Borden._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so do y'all want more or leave it here? I will write more if I get 10 people to tell me to UD! So, what do ya think? Be honest!**


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to Ocanumba, Ty and Amy talked and laughed, trying to let go of their nervousness. After all, they were getting married! Something to be happy about, right?

Amy smiled at Ty, and he laughed. "Why are you smiling?"

Amy's smile grew. "I'm just so happy, Ty. I'm marrying you! We get to spend our lived together!"

Ty smiled back at her. "I would be jumping for joy if I wasn't so nervous," he said gently.

Amy looked at him. "Don't be. Lou will be there for both of us, and Grandpa will help you with your suit. I promise, it will be okay. Just imagine how I feel, stuffing myself into a dress!" she gave Ty's hand a squeeze.

"You're right, it's dumb to be so nervous. But I can't help it. I don't really know what to do."

He gave Amy a sad look, and she laughed. "Look happy!"

He perked up his expression instantly after she she said that, and his green eyes danced again. "I am. Don't worry!"

Amy smiled at him, her face a glow in the setting sun. Ty let go of her hand gently, and turned the steering wheel with both hands. "We made it."

Amy looked at the place she had come to so many times, and felt her eyes grow misty.

"Oh Ty! It's even more beautiful than it was last year!"

Ty smiled. "It is. It really is." He parled the truck and got their bags. "Let's go get our rooms and put these away. Then we can go for a walk."

Amy nodded and walked inside the cabin like building. When Amy had come here, there were no extra rooms for guests. Now they had a place to hold wedding and guest rooms with a honeymoon suite. Amy and Ty had decided on seperate bedrooms until after they were officially married, to keep things morally staight.

After checking in, they took their bags to their rooms and unpacked. Amy hung her dress up behind the door, and Ty put his suit in the little closet. They met in the hall after their things were put away.

Ty grabbed her hand. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah! Let's go down to the creek. Where you and I used to go to talk when we came here."

Ty nodded. "Okay. Let me grab my jacket." He walked to his room and grabbed his barn jacket. Sliding it on, he noticed Amy didn't have one. "Won't you get cold?" he asked her.

"Naw. I'll be fine." She grabbed his hand again, and they walked through the lodge and to the walking trails. It was autumn, and considerebly colder here than at Heartland. Trying not to shiver, Amy walked. It took them 30 minutes of walking to reach the creek, and Ty sat down on the sandy bank.

"It's still gorgeous," Amy breathed, sitting beside him.

Ty nodded, and noticed the goosebumps on her arms. "Amy-''

She cut him off with a shiver, and leaned next to him. Ty slid off his jacket, and gently wrapped it around Amy. "Here." He put an arm around her.

"No. I didn't bring one. Take it back."

"Amy. Stop being childish! Wear it. It's fine."

She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "Thanks."

Ty laughed. "So stubborn, Amy. So stubborn." He kissed her on top of her head.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Like my Mom... Oh, Ty! I wish she was here to see us tomorrow!" Tears fell from Amy's eyes as she burried her face into the jacket Ty had put around her.

"Amy... I wish she was, too. But Lou will be here. And Jack. And Ben, Lisa, and so many others. It's okay." He wrapped her up in his arms and tried to soothe her.

"I know. But, Ty... I just wish she was here."

"Me, too."

Amy sighed. "Okay, let's get going back. I'm tired and have more things to get ready."

Ty smiled. "You'll look perfect." Standing up, Ty gave Amy his hand. She grabbed it, and he hauled her up. The two walked in silence to the cabin, imagining everything about their wedding day. Amy looked up.

"Lou's here!" She grabbed Ty's hand and drug him to the Altima in the parking lot.

"Hey! How is everything?" Lou asked, grabbing Amy and hugging her.

"Great!" Ty and Amy said in unision.

Lou laughed. "Good. So let's get this stuff out. And,'' Lou waved a finger in their faces. "NO peeking!"

Ty laughed and grabbed a big box. "Yes'm."

Amy grabbed a smaller one and lugged it to the place where the wedding would be held. "What's in this? Are we building a brick wall?"

Lou rolled her eyes and told Amy there was a perfectly good explanation for the weight of the box. Amy then took her turn in rolling her eyes.

"Okay, all done," Ty said, putting the last box down, brushing off his hands.

"Thanks, Ty. Now you two go do whatever you wanna do. But don't come by this place AT ALL!"

Amy laughed and looked toward the cabin. "How about just watching some TV or something? Just settling down."

Ty nodded and grabbed her hand. "Sure. Let's go to my cabin."

Walking towards Ty's room, they went in and sat on the little couch. Grabbing the remote, Amy put it on a horse channel. Watching the screen, she realized something.

"Ty! That's Heartland's interview! We're on TV!" She jumped up from his shoulder and watched as she and Spartan did Join-up and as Ty gave oils to all the horses. Ty was watching, too, and sat up to get a better view.

After watching it for an hour, Amy looked at the time. "9 'o' clock? Wow! Alright, Ty. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." She kissed his cheek, and left for her room. When she got there, Lou was on the couch.

"I'm bunking here. Long day getting that set up, and they're out of rooms, so here I am. Grandpa is with Ty, too."

Lou was just babbling, and Amy laughed. "Good deal. So, I'm crashing. Night."

Amy flipped off the lights, and scooted into her covers. She fell asleep, dreaming about the day that awatied her.

Ty, back in his room, was in the dark with Jack on his couch. He had told him goodnight, and was lying there awake, scared to death of the day that he would wake up to tomorrow.

Amy woke up at five in the morning, to find Lou already dressed.

"Why are you up this early?"

Lou was doing her mascara. "Waiting on Ben."

"Ben's not here yet?"

"Nope," Lou said, closing her makeup bag and walking to Amy's bedside. "You ready, Princess?"

Amy nodded. "Yes. Ty and I both are. All ready to roll."

Lou smiled and hugged Amy. "My not-so-little sister. You're growing up!" Tears were forming in Lou's eyes, and Amy grinned.

"Still younger than my _old _sister!" she shoved Lou and laughed.

Lou laughed too, and then there was a small knock on the door.

"Coming!"

Lou got up and opened the door, and it was Ben. Lou invited him in, and Amy stood up from the bed.

"Ben! I'm so glad you're here!"

She ran across the room and hugged him, Ty's baggy shirt covering her horse pajama pants.

"No problem, Amz. Where's Ty?"

"His room. Two doors down." Amy pointed to the left, indicating that was the way to go.

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna go see him," Ben said, strolling ot of the room.

Amy nodded and turned to the mirror. In six hours she would have to look perfect.

_Better start with my hair._

Pulling out a brush, she gently pulled the tangles out and brushed and brushed and brushed...

Ty was pacing his room, his tall figure hunched over with anxiety. His green eyes looked sick, and his face was twisted. Then someone knocked on his door.

_NOT AMY! NO!_

Trying to make himself look better, he opened the door. But to his pleasant surprise, it wasn't Amy. It was Ben.

"Ben! I-"

"You look aweful, man! What's wrong with you?"

Ty looked at him. "Thanks. Everyone loves to hear _THAT _on their wedding day."

Ben had sympathy in his eyes as he hugged Ty. "Sorry, but let's face it bud. You look like you've been awake all night."

Ty nodded. "I have. I was throwing up with anxiey attacks, and my eyes are fighting to stay open. My head is spinning, and I can only imagine the things that are going to go wrong."

Ben smiled. "Here, take this." He handed Ty an advil. "It will help your head. And don't be nervous. It's all gonna be okay."

Within the next hour, Ty was better, and he looked like nothing had ever happened.

He had brushed his hair, ironed his tux, cleaned his tux shoes, and done evrything else he needed to. He was officially ready for there wedding. And it was going to happen in just 5 hours.

Amy spent the next three hours getting ready, trying to get her hair brushed, her makeup on, and everything else. It was now 10, only an hour until the wedding.

"Lou! Please come help me!" Amy was on the bed, dragging on her lacey shoes. Lou came into the room, and fixed the little flats onto Amy's feet.

"You look gorgeous, Amy. Your makeup looks great." She looked at her sister with shining, loving eyes.

Amy smiled, and a tear fell. "Thanks, Lou."

Lou grabbed her dress from behid the door, and held it out. "Ready to get into it?"

Amy nodded and stood up. "Yes. Leave me here for a couple of minutes, while you put your's on."

Lou went into the bathroom to get her dress, a light pink and flourescent white that matched the wedding colors. She put the knee-length dress on, and fastened on her heels.

"I'm ready. How about you?" Lou called from the bathroom.

"Ready!"

Lou walked from the bathroom to help Amy zip her dress, to find she really was _ready._ It was zipped and tied in the back, all ready to go. Lou had curled her hair, and it fell around her face. She was gorgeous.

''How do I look?"

Lou sucked in a breath. "Gorgeous..."

Ty was in his Tux and was walking to the door, with Ben all ready to be his bestman. He looked sharp in his tux with a baby pink bow. Ty's tux looked good, too, his white tie hanging from his neck. Jack was also ready, and was going to stand at Ty's left.

"Let's go." Jack motioned toward the wedding spot, and they walked toward it. Ty got into his postition and waited for Amy to walk toward him, breathing deep and slow.

When she came out, Lou was on her right and Joni on her left, and Amy led the way. She looked beautiful, her boquet of light pink and white roses blowing in the breeze. Lou's white boqet and Joni's pink one just brought the scene together, and Ty didn't feel nervous anymore.

He smiled, and nodded microscopically.

_Best day of my life. No doubt._


	3. Chapter 3

Ty watched Amy walk to her place on the platform, and his smile grew. She was gorgeous, her hair blowing, her lacy dress moving with her, her little shoes making a faint tapping sound. It was just... just _perfect._

She was smiling, her lips a rosy pink and shimmery. She had barely any make-up on, and she was so happy.

Walking onto the platform she stood in front of Ty. The Preacher walked up to them in slow motion, and both Amy and Ty took a deep breath.

"Amy, please face Ty, and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you.

These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life.g side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams."

These are the hands that will work alone.''

"These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within you.

These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time.

These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family.

These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness."

These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy.

These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind.

These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you."

Amy was still holding his hands, and she was fighting tears. Lou had tears running down her face, and Joni had this huge grin on her face.

The Preacher now said, "Now release his hands."

Amy let go gently, and a tear slipped down her face.

The Preacher spoke again.

"Now, Ty, please hold Amy's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life.

These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go.

These are the hands that will massage tension from your neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day."

"These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times

These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving.

They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness."

"These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time she tells you that you are to have another child, that together you have created a new life.

These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized."

Now, Ty was crying. Several tears came down his cheeks, and he sniffed.

The Preacher went through their vows, and as each said 'I do', everything faded.

"Now, you may kiss the bride."

They let go of each other's hands, and Ty kissed Amy sweetly on the lips, and she wrapped her arms around him.

After they got done, everyone cheered. Ty laughed gently, and Amy smiled and laughed, too.

Lou cried, Ben patted Ty's back, And Joni laughed merrily. It was a perfect day. It really was.

Everyone stayed for a while, they all drank punch, played little games, and talked. Ty stood with Amy the whole time, and Joni and Ben hung together. Lou and Peter were together, laughing and talking.

"It's been a perfect day, Ty."

Ty nodded, slipping an arm around her waist. "Yeah, it has. My beautiful Fian-" he stopped himself. "Wife."

She laughed and hugged him.

He kissed the top of her head, and they walked back to the cabin, hand in hand. Everyone had left, and Amy and Ty were ready to wind down. Changing into night clothes, they went to Ty's cabin.

They sat on the couch, just being in each other's presence. After about 20 minutes, Ty gently scooped Amy up, and put her in bed.

Since they're married, they slept in the same cabin.

"Good night, Amy. I love you."

"Good night, Ty. I love you, too." She wrapped her arms around him, and they fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, they got set to leave Ocanumba. After packing up, Ty threw the bags in the truck and paid the man at the front of their cabin.

Lou had already gone back to Heartland with Joni and Ben, and Jack had followed them.

After paying the man, Ty slid into the driver's seat of his truck. Amy sat waiting on him.

"Hey, Ty! You ready?"

He nodded. "All set. We will stop and eat in, hmmm, let's say, an hour. Sound good?"

Amy nodded. "Perfect."

Ty grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before cranking his truck. After he started it up, he looked at Amy.

"I love you. You know that?"

She laughed kissed his cheek. "I know," she said with a wink.

He laughed and backed them out from the parking lot.

After about ten minutes, Amy and Ty started talking.

"Well, back to training horses. I can't wait!" Amy said enthusiastically.

Ty nodded. "Me neither. I've missed it a lot."

"How do you think Heartland is doing?"

"I'm sure fine."

"We _have _been gone for four nights."

Ty looked at her. "Is that why you said no to a honeymoon?"

Amy blushed and shook her head. "No."

Ty grabbed her hand. "It's okay, Amy. I understand."

She sighed. "_YES_. That's why. I didn't wanna leave the farm."

Ty leaned over and kissed her. "It's okay. I would rather just spend it at home anyway."

After an hour like Ty had said, they went through a fast food drive 'thru'.

They ate in the parking lot, and then got back on the road.

After two _more _hours, they finally made it back to the ranch.

"Home sweet home!"

Amy looked up.

"Wow! We really are home!"

Ty parked the truck, and the two of them got all the bags out. After about an hour of unpacking, they went into their room.

Lou was cooking supper, and Amy and Ty laid on their bed.

"Well. Here's our new life. What do you think?" Ty asked Amy, grabbing her hand.

"I love it, Ty. I love it."

* * *

**So, How is it? How are the vows and stuff? Should I say it's complete, or carry on?**


	4. AN to my fans of this Fic

I'm going to deem this story, _COMPLETE._ I have enjoyed writing it, and thanks to all for your support! I'm starting a War Horse story soon, so check it out!


End file.
